


National mourn day

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friendship, Insecure Spencer Reid, Protective David Rossi, Protective Derek Morgan, Shy Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon
Summary: Reid sometimes has a tendency to say things, that break other people's heart without him knowing that there is anything wrong with what he said."The day Derek Morgan gets married will be a national mourn day for all the singles out there. And me."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	National mourn day

"The day Derek Morgan gets married will be a national mourn day for all the single ladies out there. And me." Reid said before starting to read again while the others were surprised by that statement. 

"I get why for the ladies but why for you?" 

"Well because then you won't need me anymore." Taken abract Hotch looked up from his file, in Reid's direction who was ones again lost in his book. 

"Why the hell would you think that?" Rossi blurted out,obviously shocked by the kids mind but not in the way he silently often is,but shocked about how the kid thought about his relationship with Morgan, because if Rossi didn't misinterpret everything, there was no such thing as them not being friends. 

"Well because then Morgan has a Constancy at his side." Spencer's facial expression was what Morgan shocked the most,he looked so okay with it,like this was something he had thought and dealt with a long time ago. 

"What do you think will Savannah be able to give me like you give me after I marry her in such a way I would get rid of you?"

"First of she would be a person that is constantly there for you and cares for you, and she would be the person you can trust with everything."

"And that would stop me from loving you how?"

"You would than have all those things." In disbelief Morgan looked at his best friend,in disbelief because he didn't know what made the kid think that,what made the kid think,that he could be replaced that easily, that he would get rid of him the minute he gets the chance. 

"This is not how a friendship how,you yourself said something yourself the other week about our friendship impacting something in 500 years." Morgan tried to just make the kid stop thinking this way,right know he would do anything to do that. 

"That it impacts something in 500 years doesn't mean it can not end in a few years."

"Do you want that?"

"No but I just guessed that is the way it will be."

"You guessed? Kid this thought is not rational, I would not do that." The older agent got up from his seat,making Reid flinch back. 

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"You-kid- Spencer I am not mad at you." He slowly took a step back again. "The way you think is just surprising because that is not something that ever crossed my mind because that is ridicules,I will never because of some women stop being your friend okay?"

"I didn't stop being your friend when I dated Beth didn't I?" Hotch tried to make the point clear to the visibly confused agent. 

"I didn't thing you would really count me as your friend." 

"Why would we spend so much time with you?" Even if Rossi meant it as a rhetorical question, Reid immediately had an answer.

"Because I am useful for the job,I mean I have a lot of knowledge and keeping me out of the team activities such as eating at your house would be seen as rude by social-"

"No,listen kid because I am only going to say this ones." Rossi carefully but still with strength cubed the cheeks of the sometimes not so genius. "I invite you over to my house because I love you,you count as one of my friends and as one I will always care for deeply. I may sometimes be a little bit harsh but that is not on you,it is because sometimes your brain spits out so many words I can't keep up,that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy hearing them in a more calm situation. You hear me?"

"Can you please not touch my face?" 

"I declare my love for you and that's your answer?"

"I just really don't-" This made Morgan crack into a smile. 

"Were would I find a women this adorable, pretty boy?"

"You told me yesterday that you think the way Savannah d-"

"Hey,that was between us." And there was Spencer's smile,the smile he always has when he knows something about Morgan that only he knows but wouldn't hurt anybody to know or hurts Morgan himself. Morgan found himself quite often enjoying that a while back,sometimes even saying the most ridicules things, he wondered why he had stopped. "I don't ever want you to think again that this is the way it will be." With his eyes on the boy he sat back down. "Got that?"

"Yeah."

"Good,if I think otherwise I will tell the thought police on you."

"You read the book?"

"Sure, you said I would like it." 

"Did you?"

"I just referred to it,didn't I?"

The way Reids face lid up, made even Hotch think about reading more of the books Reid leaves on his desk from time to time and he swore himself,to sometimes,only sometimes, tell him directly to his face how much he loves him. 

But for now,Spencer was fine and going back to his book,in the end he hadn't seen a problem anyway but somehow feeld a little bit calmer knowing what he just learned. Maybe someday he will say it back. 

Even if everybody else had already heard it.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.


End file.
